


Whisper a Sunset

by tinypinkmouse



Series: Something Like a Dream [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, Light-Hearted, M/M, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If nothing else at least it's a nice dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper a Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Written for schmoop bingo on lj. Prompt was: coming home from long trip.
> 
> Set after season five. Not exactly any horrible spoilers, but still... Also, the story pre-supposes that relationship happened between Dean and Gabriel between 5.08 and 5.19.

Dean is leaning against the hood of the Impala on a small cliff that looks down on a sandy beach. The metal feels pleasantly warm under him and a brilliant sunset paints the sky in shades of red and purple.

"Do you like it?" Gabriel asks curiously and pops a pink Tootsie Pop into his mouth.

Dean turns to look at the archangel who's now leaning on the car's hood just inches away from him. Gabriel's face is turned out toward the sea and his profile doesn't instantly give away anything to the hunter.

"Like what?"

"The sunset." Gabriel points at the sea with his candy. "I made it for you," the angel sticks the sucker back into his mouth and the slurping sound he makes manages to be both ridiculous and vaguely indecent. "So, you like it?"

Dean turns to look out over the sea again. The sun is a small sliver that hovers over the slowly rolling water and the sky looks like it's burning.

"It's nice," he says. "I've seen better."

The archangel huffs. It almost sounds amused.

"It's what you wanted," Gabriel points out. "You don't get to return it after it's unwrapped. That's not how it works. No refunds."

"No, I like it." Dean hurries to assure him, vaguely afraid that something bad will happen if he doesn't. "I just…" The sunset seems frozen in place and the only thing moving are the slow waves that gently roll in over the sand. "I miss them, you know."

Gabriel turns to look at him. "I know," the angel says quietly.

Dean snaps his head to look at the angel. There's a sad, wistful look on Gabriel's face and his amber eyes seem to be looking at Dean from somewhere very far away. There's about a million things wrong with this picture, so Dean curls an arm around the angel's shoulders and pulls him closer. Gabriel stiffens, but doesn't resist. "I miss _you_, you stupid angel."

The angel sighs and leans his head on Dean's shoulder. The tension leaves him and the angel is too small and too fragile against Dean's side. He's also warm and real and smells faintly of candy.

"Always such a romantic, Deano."

"Sunset Gabe," Dean points out. The angel's shoulders lift in a small shrug and he stays quiet.

"Is this real?" Dean asks when the silence stretches out. "I know it's a dream, but are you really here?"

Gabriel shrugs again. "I don't know, it's your dream kiddo. But I'd like to be, it sure beats the alternative."

"Being dead?"

"Newsflash kid, being dead isn't something angels do."

Dean almost argues. He's seen them die and he's seen the empty, dead vessels and the scorched imprint of giant wings. But it didn't sound like that's what Gabriel was talking about.

"So, what is?" Dean asks instead.

For a moment he thinks Gabriel isn't going to answer. Then the angel suddenly gives a short chuckle. "Nothing."

Dean feels cold, despite the fact that the air continues to stay pleasantly warm.

"What about archangels?"

Gabriel cants his head back and looks up at Dean. "Are you dreaming me up just so you can keep asking me questions, Winchester?" He asks, eyes narrowed, but with a slight grin playing over his lips. "It really makes me feel special."

"Hey, I don't dream just about anyone you know."

"Oh, I know what you dream about."

"Damn stalker angels," Dean mutters with a smile. "And stop trying to distract me. I still have questions."

Gabriel settles his head back on Dean's shoulder. "I really don't know Dean. I'm the only one who's tried. You're a bad influence you know."

"So how do I get you back?"

"Did you try asking?"

"Umm… no?" Dean clears his throat. "Should I?"

"Hmm," Gabriel mumbles. "Maybe. Try dad. He might do it if _you _ask. Now shut up and let me cuddle."

So Dean does.


End file.
